Shine on Me ch 4
by Twisted-Adversary4596
Summary: Tara left before the shooting,and comes back just in time to help defeat the first.Their is new love, and a very unsusspected twist, stick around, it will be worth it.


**I had an account under "Walker-B" My ex ended up locking me out of my account when we broke up,story of my life :) But as you can see this is CH. 4 of "Shine on me" If you would like to read the first 3 chapters to understand fully everything that is going on, Here is a link **

**.net/s/5762654/1/  
**

**I hope you read it, and enjoy the continence :)**

* * *

**Shine On Me **

Chapter 4

Dawn and Naomi made their way down the stairs of the Summer's home, hand in hand making their way out to the porch and settling on the steps.

"So where were we?"Dawn asks suggestively

"Somewhere around here"Naomi leans in and grazes her lips against Dawns brings her left hand to cup Naomies chin and deepens the runs her fingers through Dawns hair and grips her neck gently,pulling her closer.

Naomi pulls away slightly and lays her forehead against Dawn's , both girls smile.

_**Willow's POV :)**_

Tara leaned in and kissed me,which was enough of an answer for me I can't help but have a huge smile on my face as I pull away just slightly, just to look at her and make sure she's really hear and that it isn't one of my dreams, but it is one of my dreams, my only dream lately that has just come true. Tara is here, in my bed, with her lip against mine, For the first time in a long time I know everything will be fine with her by my side I can do anything. She puts her hands over mine and pulls out of the kiss slowly I can tell she never wants it to end.

"I missed this, You and I..." She looks down

"We can work this out, we can be together again Tara, baby we can fix this, work on us and be happy again"I'm almost pleading, tears welling up in my eyes,I just can't loose her again, It'd be the end of me.

"Willow we have so much to fix It won't be easy,are you sure you're ready?" She wipes a tear falling rolling down my cheek away with the pad of her thumb and kisses my hand.

I can't help but smile and nod like an eager 13 year old boy, she smiles her sexy half smile,I intertwine my fingers with hers and we just sit there for a moment, looking at each other and occasionally kissing.

_**Buffy's POV**_

"Hey B, What the news on this big bad?"Faith strolled into the dinning room leaning on the door frame and looking me up and down.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her gently"There are no real developments, sorry for the let down babe" I kiss her again,I pull back and return to research."How was the quality with Giles and the girls?

She walks behind me ,wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing my neck"five-by-five,How about I get some quality time with a real slayer?"

She continues to kiss and nibble on me neck, she knows how turned on this makes me

"I have to do research"I reluctantly say,she turns me around and kisses me ,digging her nails into me dragging them up my thigh.

"Which I suppose I could get Dawn to do it" I caved, damn. I always cave when she does that. "Just let me go tell her"

_**Naomie's POV**_

She's kissing me, she's such a good kisser, Her lips feel so good on mine, I want her, I want her badly, Right now I just want her to be mine in every way possible.

"Naomi, will you be my girlfriend, I know it's really soon and everything but I figure the worlds going to end soon and I can't imagine myself dying with anyone else..." She's looking down because I haven't answered yet. I reach a hand out and lift her face gently and lean in close"I was about to ask you the same thing, so yes Dawn, I will be your girlfriend"she hugs me tightly. This moment is amazing, I never want it to end, But of course, it does.

"Dawn I need you to pick up on some of the research." A girl I'm assuming Dawn is close to comes out of the house and Dawn nods ,is she going to introduce us?

"Buffy this is Naomi my girlfriend, Naomi, this is my sister Buffy."She gets a huge smile on her face,and grabs my hand, lets go look at the books?" she asks all excitedly, how could I say no?

_**Tara's POV**_

Shes licking down my stomach slowly, gentaly nipping at random amazing spots of my body, I love how this feels, her body on mine, her tongue slowly working it's way to my center, and the feel of our hearts as one again. God i love this feeling, there is nothing better. She licks up my thighs gently runs her hands up my body and caresses my hips,as her tongue glides over my wetness slowly. She takes my clit into her mouth and rolls her tongue over it slowly and light, I run my hands through her hair and let out a low moan,clawing at her back. I feel her teasing me and I can't help but beg for more.

"ple-please" I breathe out quiet and wearily.

She looks up with a sly grin"Please what my beautiful goddess?"

I run my hands through her hair roughly and groan out" Fuck me please damn it" I'm to turned on for games right now.

She smiles a huge smile and thrust two fingers deep inside me, using her other arm to steady me. I can't help but to grind into her. She sucks on my clit and flicks her tongue over it,I pull her head into me and she fuck me harder while nibbling lightly on my clit. She licks my folds and adds another finger.

"fuuuuuuuuu-ck Willow baby yes!" I moan out, I know she smiling but my eyes are clinched shut and I am roughly pulling her hair,and clawing her neck. I just can't get enough of her. She starts pumping her fingers harder and deeper into me, curling at just the right spot.

"I'm...fuck baby im so close, fuck me"

",Make me yours again"I plead out as she adds another finger and licks over my folds, once more, I crumble into her, Shaking and moaning,She licks up my body and wraps her arms around me, Waiting until I stop feeling so fucking amazing, and I roll over and lay my head on her shoulder,and look at her.

"I love you"She simply says as she places a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too my willow tree"She smiles and kisses me softly.


End file.
